


The Rain Fell on Such Sweet Mornings

by sunshineandlollipops



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandlollipops/pseuds/sunshineandlollipops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick can always face the day, as long as he has Jonathan next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain Fell on Such Sweet Mornings

The rain fell, pounding the windows, blanketing the already quiet apartment.  
Jon ran his hand down Patrick’s back, his fingers stopping to toy with the hem of his bright red hawks boxers. Patrick unconsciously leaned into to the touch, straining to be closer to Jon even in his sleep-hazed state.   
“Stop it” Pat groaned into Taser’s neck. Jon huffed a laugh and leaned down to whisper into Pats sleep addled curls “You don’t really mean that.”  
“I do, I really do.”  
“No, you don’t.”  
“I’m trying to sleep, I can't do that if you won’t let me.”  
Jon rolls Pat onto his back and looms over him, “I don’t want you to sleep anymore,” and proceeds to lay small soft kisses to Patricks closed eyelids, temples, and cheeks. Pausing at the corners of his chapped lips, toying with the smallest hints of tongue, trying to get Patrick to open up willingly for him.  
“Ughh, your morning breath is awful” Pat says, resigned to facing the day now.


End file.
